ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Miller (hockey player)
Kevin Bradley Miller (born September 2, 1965 in Lansing, Michigan) is a retired American ice hockey player. He is one of the three Miller brothers (Kelly and Kip were the others) who played in the NHL, and is a cousin of current Buffalo Sabres goaltender Ryan Miller and Ryan's brother Drew Miller who plays for the Anaheim Ducks. Playing career A solid two-way forward, Miller was drafted by the New York Rangers in 1984. He would also go on to play with the Detroit Red Wings, Washington Capitals, St. Louis Blues, San Jose Sharks, Pittsburgh Penguins, Chicago Blackhawks, New York Islanders, and Ottawa Senators. After playing for the Senators during the 1999–00 NHL season, Miller spent several years in Switzerland before returning to play in North America and would play several games for the Red Wings in 2003–04. He would finally retire from active professional play in 2005. He now works for Further Lane Securities. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1984-85 Michigan State University NCAA 44 11 29 40 84 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Michigan State University NCAA 45 19 52 71 112 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Michigan State University NCAA 45 25 56 81 63 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Michigan State University NCAA 9 6 3 9 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 U.S. National Team Intl 0 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 New York Rangers NHL 24 3 5 8 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Denver Rangers IHL 55 29 47 76 19 4 2 1 3 2 1989-90 New York Rangers NHL 16 0 5 5 2 1 0 0 0 0 1989-90 Flint Spirits IHL 48 19 23 42 41 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Detroit Red Wings NHL 11 5 2 7 4 7 3 2 5 20 1990-91 New York Rangers NHL 63 17 27 44 63 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Detroit Red Wings NHL 80 20 26 46 53 9 0 2 2 4 1992-93 St. Louis Blues NHL 72 24 22 46 65 10 0 3 3 11 1992-93 Washington Capitals NHL 10 0 3 3 35 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 St. Louis Blues NHL 75 23 25 48 83 3 1 0 1 4 1994-95 St. Louis Blues NHL 15 2 5 7 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 San Jose Sharks NHL 21 6 7 13 13 6 0 0 0 2 1995-96 San Jose Sharks NHL 68 22 20 42 41 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 13 6 5 11 4 18 3 2 5 8 1996-97 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 69 14 17 31 41 6 0 1 1 0 1997-98 Indianapolis Ice IHL 26 11 11 22 41 2 1 1 2 0 1997-98 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 37 4 7 11 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 New York Islanders NHL 33 1 5 6 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Chicago Wolves IHL 30 11 20 31 8 10 2 7 9 22 1999-00 Ottawa Senators NHL 9 3 2 5 2 1 0 0 0 0 1999-00 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 63 20 34 54 51 17 11 7 18 30 2000-01 Davos Swiss 36 29 27 56 61 4 3 0 3 2 2001-02 Davos Swiss 43 24 18 42 60 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Davos Swiss 44 14 24 38 38 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Detroit Red Wings NHL 4 0 2 2 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Grand Rapids Griffins AHL 74 27 21 48 22 4 3 0 3 5 2004-05 Flint Generals UHL 7 1 4 5 10 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 620 150 185 335 429 61 7 10 17 49 See also *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL players *Notable families in the NHL External links * *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com * Category:1965 births Category:People from Lansing, Michigan Category:Michigan State Spartans ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Denver Rangers players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Ice hockey players at the 1988 Winter Olympics Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Living people Category:Nationalliga A players de:Kevin Miller fr:Kevin Miller